Our Love and Our Pain
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: Kalika and Naruto confront the real Pain after the disastrous attack he caused in their home village, but what happened when Kalika realizes hat she knows this man and his blue-haired partner? And how exactly does she play into the Ame Orphan's past? Rated T for Language and because I'm paranoid. Nagato/OC


**Hiiiii! I know that I should be working on my other stories, but I'm into this thing right here right now.**

**Takes place during the Pain Invasion Arc, picks off with Kalika trying to find Naruto while Konoha is in jambles. Naruto's fighting the Deva path, and…there.**

**Disclaimer: If Naruto was mine, Nagato wouldn't have died. Twice.**

I raced through the ruins that was Konoha, trying to find Naruto frantically. _Find Naruto_, Tsunade commanded me right before the fighting started. _Protect him from himself_.

I focused on the chakra energy that was flowing around me, making my head spin, trying to find a certain chakra, either the Nine-Tails' or Naruto's. I needed to find it. It wasn't just the orders given to me by the Hokage, but it was a family thing, and Naruto is the only thing I have now that my brother's died.

Or killed, rather, by the same man who is causing such mayhem on my village now. Pain. The leader of the Akatsuki. The one my brother wen to take down eight months ago. The one who caused him to never come home.

It suddenly got darker, making me, and everyone who was around, stop what they were doing to look up. There was a giant boulder-like thing in the sky, blocking the sun from our angle, and a beam of light shot through it momentarily.

I nodded to myself, figuring that's where Naruto was, and began to make my way to my newly-found destination. I pushed myself to go faster, but knew from the throbbing in my leg that I was pushing myself too hard and if my leg became any worse, I wouldn't be any help to Naruto.

A loud crashing sound rang out over our destroyed village, and I looked up again, not pausing in my stride, until I tripped over a rock. _Smooth move Kalika_, I groaned, feeling my ankle which had made a short, sickening sound.

The Kyūbi was breaking out of the giant sphere, and I grimaced, seeing it was Naruto, with eight tails so far. Forcing myself back up, I quickened my pace, trying to get there as fast as I could, while still keeping my eyes on the sphere.

Then…the monster vanished, just disappeared, leaving a gaping hole in the sphere. The sphere began to shake before crumbling apart, the debris plummeting to the ground.

"Naruto," I whispered, following along my path. "I will protect you."

I stumbled into the clearing where I knew the sphere was over before it had been demolished. I paused, looking at the damage, which was mothering compared to the village.

My eyes fell onto Naruto, already in Sage Mode, and glaring at the redhead before him. _So this is Pain_, I thought. _His hair style kind of reminds me of…No, it couldn't be. He died._ I shook my head, watching Naruto jump down from the mountain of rubble he was standing on.

"Have you come to understand a little of what pain is?" Pain questioned the blonde. "Unless you know the same pain, you cannot truly know another. And even if you get to know others, there can be no understanding. That is the truth."

Naruto glared and I laughed, causing the two ninja to turn to me. I smirked. "But what is truth?" I retorted, putting aside his uncanny resemblance to someone I once knew. "Is truth unchanging law? We both have truths! Are mine the same as yours?"

"Kalika-san?" Naruto questioned, sending me a worried glance. "Get out of here! You'll get hurt!"

"Don't worry about me, my precious narwhal," I grinned. "I've been through a lot."

"Kalika…" pain repeated slowly. "I have no business with you."

"Oh, but you see, I have business with you, All-Painful-One," I stated, staring at the man who had a multitude of piercings all over his body. "You see, you've hurt someone very important to me. Someone _very, __**very**_ important to me. And I can't let you get away with that."

"My business is with the Nine Tails, not some petty grudge held by a foolish girl," he replied, turning his back to me.

I glared at his back, the disrespect. He obviously doesn't take me as an actual threat, unfortunately for him, I'm-

"Take me to where the real Pain is," Naruto demanded, interrupting my train of thought, and postponing my attack. "I want to speak to you face-to-face."

Pain inclined his head. _The real Pain?_ I thought. _Then...who's this?_

"Oh~" Pain said in his deep voice. "So you figured it out?" he pulled out a large metallic rod. "First Jiraiya-sensei and now you. You Leaf Ninja are quite impressive."

I grit my teeth at my brother's name, damning this man to hell with how he could so easily say the name of someone he brutally murdered.

"Unfortunately our discussion is over," Pain continued. "Talking with you will change nothing."

"Let me talk to him," Naruto persisted.

"Sage Mode," he commented. "It seems you can only throw two of those nasty chakra shuriken. Isn't that so?"

"Your face is nasty," I muttered so that no one would actually hear me. "Nasty jerk."

Naruto saw me muttering and sent me a look, telling me to shut up. I grit my teeth and began focusing on my chakra, entering Sage Mode myself.

"After that," Pain continued, advancing towards Naruto. "You will run out of Sage Mode."

"I guess I have no choice but to fight you," Naruto replied, his face never wavering from the look of seriousness that astonished me.

"If both of your Shuriken miss, you shall lose," he said. "I will give you no more chances. All that's left is to dodge your attack, and then bring your half-dead body with me."

"Sorry, but I can't allow that to happen," I replied, thinking of when would be the best time to form my Rasen-Shuriken.

"Too bad then," Naruto said. "I'll just look for the real Pain myself."

Pain took off running towards Naruto, ready to attack, and I became a little angry with how seriously this guy _didn't _take me. _Is it because I'm a girl_? I asked myself, answering in the affirmative.

Naruto dodged Pain's attack with the rod, grabbing hold of the metal, and kicking the man away. In Naruto's hand was a piece of the rod that had broken off into his hand with the force of his attack.

I made my way over to him, limping slightly because of the pain. "Can I borrow you for a second?" I asked Katsuyu, the slug on Naruto's shoulder.

"Where are you injured, Kalika?" she asked, trailing down my arm.

"Ankle please," I replied. Katsuyu nodded and made her way down my lag and wrapped around my throbbing ankle. I nodded to the rod in Naruto's grip. "What're you gonna do with that?"

Naruto smirked, shoving the rod into his right shoulder, penetrating his skin. "Naruto!" I gasped, and noticed his chakra going through the rod and into the air. "What _are_ those things?"

"Chakra rods," he grunted, looking up to follow the path of his chakra flow.

"They're going straight to the top of that mountain," I said, pointing it out. "The awkward tree that's all alone right at the top."

Naruto nodded, and Katsuyu slithered back up to my hands where I placed her onto Naruto's shoulder again. "Found you," Naruto glared at Pain, who was now lying face down on the rocks.

Pain stood up slowly, glaring. "Bastard," he growled, and I finally noticed his eyes.

_Those eyes_, I glared. _ I __know__ I've seen them before! But...where?_

Naruto threw down the rod, and created a two shadow clones, and while he and I formed our Rasen-Shuriken, he sent the clones to throw smoke bombs.

I threw my Shuriken, and Pain repelled it, yelling, "Almighty Push."

A split-second after I threw mine, Naruto threw his, as the clones went to attack Pain. Pain blocked the two clones and jumped into the air, avoiding the Shuriken. "Five second intervals," Naruto told me, and I nodded.

"Kiks, now," he commanded, and I threw my second Rasen-Shuriken as the rocks surrounding Pain poofed back into Naruto's other clones that were on standby.

"Shit, we were too late," I glared as Pain repelled our jutsu again.

"People who do not have an answer," Pain announced. "Should just give up!"

Naruto had his clones began to form a normal Rasengan into his hand. "Give up," Naruto growled, his clones flinging him into the air. "Give up…on me giving up!"

Naruto's jutsu landed right on target on Pain's stomach, sending him flying as the force of the jutsu propelled him backwards. After the Rasengan sent Pain flying, Naruto began to plummet back down to the ground.

I sauntered up the rock and caught him, placing him back on his feet. "Thanks," he grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

I nodded. "It's the least I could do," I looked over to Pain. "You think he's getting up anytime soon?"

Naruto shook his head, still grinning. "Who cares, we have someone else we need to confront."

Naruto and I approached the fallen man, inspecting him._ Jesus…it really does look like him_, I noted. _Yahiko…_

Naruto took out one of the "piercings" that were actually chakra rods. "Pain operated by receiving chakra through these sticks," Naruto told me, before pulling them all out. "Once they're all out, he shouldn't be able to move anymore."

He took one out, holding still for a moment, as if thinking about something before he shoved it into the palm of his hand. "Naruto," I said. "You've worn yourself out. Why don't you let me do something?"

"No," he grunted, pulling out the rod. "I'm fine."

"So…we're going?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Then this time, use reinforcements," Katsuyu suggested.

"No, I'm going in alone," he said, looking determined.

"Um…We're going in alone," I corrected.

"What? No," Naruto shook his head. "You could get hurt-"

"Naruto, I'm your godsister, do you really think that I'll let you go in alone?"

"But-"

"Not to mention I'm one of the legendary Sannin of the Leaf," I added.

"Well…"

"Anyway, I wouldn't be sane to let you go in alone with your chakra so low," I said. "Besides, I want to know what the real killer of my brother looks like."

Naruto bowed his head in defeat. "Fine…" he muttered.

I smiled. "I knew you'd see it my way," I laughed as we took off towards the mountain.

About twenty minutes into our journey, we came across the first generation of Ino-Shika-Cho. Both their group and ours stopped, facing each other. "You guys..?"

"The fact that you're here," Inoichi started. "Does it mean that you've defeated the sixth Pain?"

Naruto looked down, saying, "It doesn't matter who won or lost," he frowned.

"What happened?" Shikaku asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I can't really put it into words," he replied.

"What do you mean…you can't put it into words?" Inoichi asked.

"Look, I'm going to see the real Pain. Please don't follow. I want to go alone."

"Um…_we_ want to go alone," I inserted again, making my presence known. "I'm here too, Naruto."

He grinned, embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, we're going to see him alone."

"Naruto, you know where the real Pain is?!" an unnamed Hyūga demanded,

"Yeah…I found Pain's body through Sage Mode," Naruto replied. "And when I pulled out the black rod, I felt his chakra."

"I see, but is it wise for only the two of you to go?" Inoichi questioned. "What's going on?"

"I want to confirm something," Naruto muttered.

"Confirm? What is it?"

"I want to talk to the real Pain."

"What? You're talking nonsense! We're all grateful for what you did, but it's far too late to settle things with words!"

"It's never too late for a peaceful resolution. We shouldn't be talking at all right now, we and ye," I replied. "Every second we waste here, _he_ could be planning another attack on the village."

"But what good will talking do!? He is our enemy who destroyed the Leaf Village! We cannot forgive him!"

"I know! I know! I feel the same way!" Naruto shouted. "How can I forgive a guy like that who did this to our village and its people?"

"Then-"

"Inoichi," Shikaku interrupted, laying a calming hand on the man's shoulder. "Let's do as Naruto says and let them go alone."

"Shikaku…"

"It is Naruto who stopped Pain. Therefore he has every right to speak to him. Besides I'm sure he has his reasons."

"But-"

"Just let them go."

"Thanks, Shikaku," I said gratefully as Naruto and I went around them.

"Oh, and, Kalika," Shikaku said, taking my arm. "You, too, be careful."

I grinned. "Will do! Come on, Blondie, I'm sure I can beat you to the tree!"

"You're on," he laughed, as we sped through the woods towards the real Pain.

"Naruto," I called to him while we ran. "Please don't do anything rash when we get there, you don't know how powerful this one is, and we'd need to deduce _his_ technique. I'm going to create a telepathic link once we get close enough so if we need to do some quick planning they won't know what we're up to, alright?"

He nodded. "You stay out of trouble too, Kika," he replied. "Don't push yourself too hard."

"I'll protect you with my life, Naruto," I told him. "I'll make sure you're alive and well with my life."

"Don't talk like that!"

"If worse comes to worse," I continued. "And I tell you to leave and don't look back, you do that, no questions asked. You leave, and don't worry about me."

"You know what Kakashi-sensei says, Kalika," Naruto argued. "Those who disobey the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are even lower than scum."

"Naruto, both my brother and I believe that you can change the world," I said. "We're just your support, and to change the world, you need to survive."

"I'll never make a promise to abandon someone I care about, and I'll never abandon a comrade, and I never go back on my word!"

I sighed, turning to face the mountain. "I just hope it won't come to that. Let's stop so that you can go Sage Mode."

He nodded, kneeling on the ground, next to the tree of our destination, focusing on the chakra around him, building it up and collecting it within himself.

… … … … … … …

Naruto opened his eyes, finally entering Sage Mode. "I'm ready," he growled.

I opened my eyes, giving him a look as I stood up from against the tree. "Okay," I nodded, and we approached the tree.

Naruto paused, reaching out to touch the tree, pushing against it. "It's paper…" I muttered, stroking it.

"Who cares, all tree make paper anyway," he replied, ripping open a hole into the tree, struggling to get in. I smirked, grabbing the edges to let him get in.

He nodded gratefully, holding it open for me in return. I heard the patter of footsteps, before a deep voice rang out, stopping the person's stride. "Konan, get back," it commanded.

_Konan?_ I thought. _I definitely know that name too!_

"But Nagato-"

"Nagato…?" I whispered, quiet enough for only Naruto to hear.

"It's alright," Nagato replied.

My head shot up, looking at the faces in front of me. _Holy Shit! Naruto._

What's wrong, Kalika? He replied.

_I know these people._

You…you know them?

_I trained them too, but…but they died…years ago!_

I shifted in front of Naruto, blocking him from sight, or it would have if I was taller. _Naruto this is even more dangerous than I thought it would be. You can't attack them without my help, and even then we wouldn't have a very good chance of winning._

Konan had backed up into the shadows close enough to Nagato's side as Naruto and I advanced closer to them. _It appears they don't recognize me yet._

What do you mean, Kiks?

_I didn't have full control of my…powers back then_, I replied.

Is he the real Pain?

_I don't know…_

"Are you the real Pain?" Naruto demanded.

I looked closer at this man, the same red hair as the Nagato I knew, but he appeared to be an old man, his ribcage showing with a multitude of chakra rods pierced into his back. And of course, the one trait I looked for specifically was there too. His Rinnegan.

"So peace has stumbled onto me," Nagato noted sarcastically. Naruto began to shake in anger. "Do you hate me? You're facing the object of your vendetta…Do you wish to exact revenge?"

"Remember, Naruto, killing Nagato will only make you feel better," I told him, snorting. "But that is a bad thing to do so don't do it. It's wrong. So very wrong…"

Naruto began to grind his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut. "Nothing on this earth will change, even if you kill Pain now and inflict your revenge," Konan said. "All it will be is self-satisfaction."

"I agree fully," I nodded.

"If you could not find the answer," Nagato spoke. "Then there is nothing you can do, but to do the just thing and sacrifice yourself for the peace which I am about to create."

Some metal wheel whirled and sent chakra rods at the two of us, but they were easily dodged. At least I thought they were, but Naruto wasn't quick enough, and one pierced his stomach as his blood dripped to the floor.

"At this close distance, I can easily control your movements with my chakra," Nagato informed him. I quickly attached my chakra strings to Naruto's body, preparing to control him just as easily as Nagato could. "Rest assured, I've avoided hitting your vital spots, for you are invaluable, Jinchūriki."

Naruto's eyes turned red, signaling that the Fox was coming, and sure enough, it did come, seconds after Nagato's sentenced finished. Naruto, overcome by his emotions, had let the beast take control of him once again, and he was charging straight towards Nagato.

I pulled him back, struggling to keep him away from Nagato. "Remember why we came here, Naruto," I reprimanded him, and he calmed down almost immediately after that.

Naruto took a breath. "I came here…intending to talk to you," Naruto grunted. "But I also want to confirm something."

"Confirm…something?"

"I wanted to confirm my feelings," Naruto growled, glaring at the ground. "If I stood before my enemy…what would I do? I wasn't sure of myself. "

"And?"

Naruto gripped the chakra rod. "I can't forgive you!" he growled, baring his teeth. "Even now, I want to kill you so badly that I can't stop shaking!"

He yanked the rod out from his stomach, grunting in pain before throwing it down and taking off towards Nagato, aiming to pound his face in. Konan moved to block him, but I moved in front of her, smacking my head against the blonde's.

"I thought you wanted to talk," I growled, holding his fist in my hands. "You talk with your words and not your fists. Jiraiya wouldn't want you to dirty your hands like this."

Naruto stopped struggling against my grip, looking down ashamed. "Pervy Sage said he believed that the day would come when people can truly understand one another…" he said, his voice shaking. "I wasn't paying much attention when he told me that…even when he said he'd entrust me with finding the answer."

He lowered his fist, and I relaxed my grip on him, taking a step back. "I got excited, taking it as a sign that he acknowledged me as his student. Thinking back, I finally understand what Pervy Sage meant. That it's not so simple."

"Still, it doesn't change the fact that you can't forgive me," Nagato replied. "Words of forgiveness come easy. Love does not."

"Just because he can't forgive you doesn't mean that-" I announced, spinning around before Naruto interrupted me.

"No, he's right about that…"

"Jiraiya-sensei's words reflect an idealism from an era long past. It is far removed from reality," Nagato continued. "Didn't you say you would kill me and bring peace to the Ninja World?"

I looked over to Naruto, watching as his Sage Mode wore out and the redness in his eyes faded into a sky blue color. "Even if you seek vengeance for your own satisfaction, if that is your idea of justice, so be it. You're not a god. After witnessing this harsh reality, do you really still believe in Jiraiya-sensei's silly ramblings?"

"Don't say a word against my brother's beliefs!" I growled, glaring from Konan to Nagato, feeling my composure slip as my hair began to turn a fiery red starting from the tips and working its way up before I stifled it. "As long as there's one person still ready to bring peace to this world then anything is possible. You used to believe that, too, Nagato!"

The bluenette and the redhead stared at me before Konan took a tentative step in front of me. "Kalika?" she asked, reaching out to touch my hair.

I cringed away from her touch, moving closer to Naruto. "I just want to ask you one thing," Naruto said, moving in front of me.

"What is it?" Nagato asked, still staring at me.

"If we're asking questions, then I have a few myself," I muttered.

"Well, if you two are both going to ask questions then let us have one too," Nagato said, becoming inpatient.

I looked to Naruto, who nodded. "Go," I replied, alternating my glance from Konan to Nagato.

"You've changed so much, Kalika," Konan smiled.

"I could say the same for you two as well," I replied, making the smile instantly wipe off the bluenette's face.

"We're doing this for Jiraiya's dream," Konan tried to explain.

"I'm sure his dream had everything to do with his death in battle with his own students," I glared, clenching my fists. "I'm sure that this is exactly as he wanted everything to turn out!" I screamed to the ceiling.

"Kiks," Naruto soothed, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure Jiraiya's proud of you," I said sarcastically. "I'm sure he's rolling in his grave…wherever you left his body!"

"It's not like that, Kalika-"

"Don't say my name!" I exclaimed. "Don't stay acting like we're friends when you took my brother away from me! And don't act…like the past ten years haven't happened…I thought you three died," I commented. "Where's Yahiko? What happened after Jiraiya and I left? Why did you turn out like this, both you and Konan? A member of the Akatsuki? Really?"

"If you want to know, we will tell you about our pain," Nagato replied. "

"I want to hear what you have to say and then decide," Naruto replied, standing a little taller.

"Very well, I will tell the both of you about our pain…"

"Nagato! This is a waste of time," Konan announced. "The boy's opinion means nothing and Kalika obviously doesn't really care."

"Wait, Konan," Nagato replied. "I want to hear his answer, and…explain how it ended up like this to our former friend. Two moments define my greatest pain. One is the death of my parents. It was when the Hidden Rain Village became involved in the Great Nations' war and was turned into a battlefield…"

**Here's chapter one! Okay, so I would get so confused, I'd mean to write Naruto, but I'd write Nagato or vice versa! Horrible~**

**I got this new app for my iPod and it monitors your sleep and it's really cool, I can't explain it, but it's called Sleep Time, and it's free, you could get Sleep Time+ for like 1.99, but Sleep Time is cool and it's free, soo…**

**I really love Nagato! One of my major favorites! Tied with Sasori, Gaara, and Shikamaru. If you hadn't realized, I kinda like redheads, and geniuses!**

**Anyways, reviews are nice; flames are not, unless it's really, really cold out.**

**Loves and hugs, minions!**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


End file.
